Catalyst: An Alternate Ending
by daisy617
Summary: As seen in the title, this is an alternate ending to the book, Catalyst. I had to write this for an English project, so I figured, what the heck, I might as well post it here. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own anything but the plot.


**AN: I had to write this alternate ending for English class, so I figured that I might as well post it online and see what you all think. I thought that the ending to this book was too sad, so I rewrote it happier. lol.**

**If you haven't read the book, then this story probably won't make much sense because it is an alternate ending.**

**Post-Reading Project: **_**Catalyst **_**by Laurie Halse Anderson**

**Creative Writing Option- Write a new ending**

_This is picking up from where Mikey is taken into the ambulance. They have yet to determine if he will live, but his heart is slowly beating. Like in the actual story, this is told from Kate's point of view._

I was shocked, more than shocked, I was flabbergasted. How in such a short time could we have let this happen? Mikey was just playing peacefully with his truck, and now he is lying in the hospital room, barely holing on to his life. I feel like it's our fault, too. I mean Teri asked my dad if it was safe for him to play in there and he said to was, but turns out it couldn't have been safe if we are all sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, hoping he will _live_.

I know that I have said over and over again that I do not pray, but now I see why some people would want a God to make them feel as though there is hope when they need it most. So, I find myself in prayer-'Please, if there is a God out there, let little Mikey live. He is the only joy left in Teri's life, and we all need him to survive.'

Seven hours later, the doctor finally emerges.

"This is one tough patient. We even lost him several times, and he is barely holding on, but I think he might make it."

Sitting next to Teri, I felt her grasp on my hand loosen as the doctor spoke the words we had been waiting for what felt like forever to hear. She then asked if we could see him, but the doctor refused, saying he needed his rest, and Mikey hadn't woken up yet, but as soon as he did visitors would be allowed into the room. Teri complied and sat back down next to me.

We waited and waited, but the doctor didn't come back and soon it was past midnight. Everyone was getting ready to go home for the night and come back bright and early the next day, but Teri wouldn't come, so I was stuck spending the night in this uncomfortable chair of the hospital waiting room, since she couldn't be left alone.

Morning came and my dad, Mrs. Litch, and Sara, Trevor, and Mitch arrived around seven. Teri was still sleeping, since of course she was exhausted from the long night, so we let her sleep and I walked over to Mitch who was solemnly staring at the tile floor.

"Hey," he said, as I took the seat next to him.

"Hey," I whispered back, half-heartily.

"So, how did your plans go to get into MIT?"

"They still wouldn't let me in."

"Oh, so which safety will you go to?"

"None," I replied barely audible.

"What do you mean? You can't just turn them all down, Kate."

"I can't go to any school, Mitch."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't apply to any besides MIT."

"So I was right, and that's why you didn't let me see your essays."

"Yeah. It seemed like a good idea then, and I never really though MIT would turn me down, you know?"

"I guess, but that was not a smart thing to do, Kate, you always need a backup plan."

"Well, I learned my lesson now, but it's a bit too late for that."

"Okay, don't worry, we'll figure it all out."

"Thanks."

Teri woke up shortly after and we waited longer and longer for the doctor. Around five o'clock, he finally emerged and told us Mikey had woken up. Teri jumped up immediately and ran to see her little boy. I felt the weight of the world lift off of my shoulders. That was all it took or me to forget my problems and know that even though my life was crumbling before me, since I wouldn't get to go to MIT, things might just turn out okay. I discovered that hope can lead to miracles, so maybe if I have enough hope and strength, I can transfer to MIT at a later time. As for now, I have my dad and brother, my supportive friends, and surprisingly enough, I have Teri and Mikey, who I will spend time with to make their house perfect, and most importantly safe.

**AN2: I hope that this was a better ending than the real book. lol. If not better, than at least you were left with a better sense of happiness and resolution. Please review!!**


End file.
